Haley's Dilemma
by silentpixiee
Summary: Haley encounters some lady troubles and has to learn how to deal with them with her overbearing brothers around. Part of the 'We're Winchesters' verse.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!! (waves enthusiastically) I bring you all a gift! Well, one specific person a gift anyway, since they requested this fic (or a fic like **this**) a couple of months ago. Gosh, I'm embarrassed to say how many months ago lol…anyway, here it is hun, I hope it's all you wanted it to be!!

As always, I want to thank everyone for reading and leaving wonderful reviews!! I read and love them all :o) **Special thanks** to my beta and amazing friend Kelly, who graduates in a few days (yay!! Applause) ok, tis all for now!

Oh, wait…before I let ya'll lose, please take a moment or two to read the bottom note I wrote…it's going to explain the reason's for this fic aside from it being a request!

Continue…

* * *

Haley sat on the edge of the bathtub, biting her nails nervously. Three months. It had been three _whole _months since she'd last gotten her period and she was starting to freak the hell out. She knew it wasn't for the obvious reason; she had to of have sex or whatever to get pregnant, so unless she was the next Virgin Mary…

"Hurry it up princess!" Dean pounded on the bathroom door, interrupting her thoughts. "This ghost ain't gonna burn its own bones."

Haley sighed and stood shakily as the tingling sensation invaded her legs. _Crap_. How long had she been sitting for?

"Haley, seriou—"

Haley unlocked the door, cutting Dean off before he could finish.

"What the hell was takin' you so long?" he asked exasperatedly, walking past her into the small bathroom.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I was shaving, Dean," she said, throwing her toiletry stuff into her bag.

Dean walked out a second later; his dirty clothes in hand, "What, one hair at a time?"

"You do realize I have two whole, _long_ legsto shave right?" she said, rolling her eyes dramatically. _Brothers._

"And that takes you four friggin hours?"

"It wasn't four hours, jerk. And it's not just our legs. We've got armpits and…stuff—"she trailed off, blushing.

Dean scrunched his nose in disgust. "Gross."

"Oh grow up!" she said, throwing a pillow at his head and flopping listlessly on the bed. "Where's Sam?"

"Went to pay the front desk; figured we'd stay for a few more days after we take care of this thing," he said pulling a chair out and straddling it.

Haley cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Why all of a sudden?" she asked, confused. They rarely stayed anywhere for longer then needed.

Dean shrugged. "Take it as a vacation," he said simply.

Haley scoffed. "Us take a vacation? Are you sick or something?"

Dean frowned, "We take vacations!" he argued.

"Yeah, when we're beat to shit."

Dean shrugged. "Still a vacation."

"Whatever." She sighed, rolling off the bed and making her way to the small dining table adorning the room. She had better things to do then to argue with Dean about family vacations; she had to figure out this whole menstrual cycle crap.

She slide one of the chairs out and sat, quickly booting up Sam's laptop.

"What're you doin?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Lookin up stuff." She sighed, typing in Sam's password.

"Like?"

"Just stuff Dean. Geez, you act like I'm five and about to be exposed to porn or something," she muttered, agitated.

Dean glared. "What is your problem? S'it that time of the month already?" he asked, annoyed as well. He really hated that time of the month; Haley was freaking impossible.

Haley froze for a moment before shaking her head emphatically.

Dean huffed and stood from the chair. "Whatever, I'm gonna go see what's keepin' Sam. Don't open—"

"The door. I know," she sighed, finishing Dean's sentence.

Dean glanced at her once more before heading for the door. They both needed a few minutes to cool off before things got tense.

"Be right back," he said, walking out and closing the door firmly behind him.

Haley sighed and quickly got to work on her research.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Haley, you haven't touched your food," Sam noted, throwing his empty Styrofoam container out. "You feeling ok?"

She nodded, taking a small bite of her orange chicken. "M'fine."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"So I spoke to the guy's wife; she agreed to talk to us," Dean said, deciding to wait Haley out. He and Sam both knew from experience, not to force her to talk, it only backfired when they did.

"When are we meeting her?" Sam asked, taking a sip from his coke.

"Tonight."

Sam huffed. "Gee Dean, thanks for the heads up."

Dean shrugged. "What? I'm tellin' ya now aren't I?" he said matter of fact.

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was impossible.

"We should head out now, actually. I don't feel like bein' out all damn night," Dean added, throwing his container out.

Haley's eyebrows rose in question. "Are you sure _you're _feelin' alright?"

Dean was a night owl, the fact that he wanted to get in early was pretty damn suspicious.

Dean simply shrugged. "Feelin' fine, this town just drags."

"Yeah." Haley slid her orange chicken towards Dean. "Eat that so it doesn't go bad," she said, pushing her chair back and getting up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you goin?" Dean asked taking a forkful of orange chicken in his mouth.

"Don't worry about it." She walked towards Sam. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Sam frowned.

"Please? I promise I won't take long," she said, puppy-dog look in full action.

"Yeah, fine." He pulled the cell out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Haley grabbed it and headed for the bathroom, closing the door gently behind her.

"What the hell?" Dean said, staring at the door.

"She's been acting kind of weird lately, hasn't she?" Sam asked, thinking back to the last month.

"Yeah, kind of." Dean frowned.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Hello?"_

Haley hesitated for a slight moment before speaking, "Missouri, it's Haley," she said nervously. She hadn't seen Missouri since their last hunt a couple of months back, and things hadn't exactly been great between them all.

"_Haley, what's wrong baby?"_ the older women asked gently. If she felt any anger towards Haley for the shit that she'd said a few months ago, she wasn't showing it.

"I—I have a um…"

"_Haley, it's ok baby, you can ask me anything," _Missouri said softly, ushering Haley along.

Haley sighed. '_Suck it up Winchester, you got no other choice.' _

"_Haley?"_

"I think there's something wrong with---uh, with me but I can't talk to Sam or Dean cause they won't know what to do and I'm really freaking out and I'm sorry I'm calling you this late but I really, really just need someone to tell me what to do," Haley blurt out quickly in one breath.

Missouri frowned, although Haley couldn't see it. _"Haley, calm down child. What's wrong?"_

"It's kind of a female thing," she said hesitantly.

"_Go on," _Missouri urged.

Haley glanced up, hearing footsteps outside the bathroom door. God, couldn't she get some privacy in this place.

"_Haley."_

"Yeah, I'm here." Haley spoke quietly. "Okay um, god this is embarrassing," she muttered, mostly to herself.

"_I can assure you, whatever it is, I've heard worse,"_ Missouri said calmly, trying to make Haley feel comfortable.

Haley nodded. "So you know how I um, how I got my period, right?"

"_Yes, I remember."_

"I um, _crap_—I uh, I haven't gotten it in three months," she said quickly, her eyes shifting nervously.

"_Oh."_

Haley gaped. _'Oh?'_

"_You're not…"_ Missouri trailed off.

Haley's eyes widened. "NO!" she said loudly, looking up to make sure Sam and Dean wouldn't storm in. "No, God no!" she said vehemently. "That's why I'm freaking out Missouri. If it's not the obvious then that means there's something wrong with me, right? I mean I haven't even…well you know…" she hinted, her cheeks burning profusely. She was so not having _that _conversation with the woman.

Missouri winced, feeling terrible for even assuming that. The kid would be lucky to even get a number, what with having Sam and Dean as her brothers.

"Missouri?"

"_I'm here baby," _Missouri said. _"I'm sorry for assuming that. I just needed to make sure,"_ she said embarrassed.

"What do I do?"Haley said, ignoring the apology.

"_You said three months? Is there any pain?" _Missouri asked, concerned.

"No, nothing." Haley sighed.

"_It could be a lot of things Haley. You've just started, it's normal for young women to be irregular," _Missouri said calmly.

"Three months irregular?" Haley questioned the older women.

"_Well…"_

"I thought so." Haley sighed. "I was doing some research online and there's all this stuff on there…what if I—what if it's something bad?" Haley's voice sounded small. She was seriously freaked out. "What if it's like cancer or something?"

"_Baby don't say that," _Missouri scolded. _"Girls your age don't get cervical cancer,"_ she said.

"They can if they're predisposed to it," Haley countered. She'd done her research. "What if someone in my family had it? I don't know any of our history Missouri. What if they did and I don't know about it and I'm—"

"_Haley, slow down baby," _Missouri halted her rambling. _"If it's worrying you this bad, you should consider seeing a gynecologist," _she suggested.

Haley frowned. "A gynecologist? Like a female doctor?"

"_Yes. It's the only way you can be sure that nothing abnormal is going on," _Missouri said. _"It'll give you piece of mind, sweetie." _

"But if I go see one, Dean and Sam are gonna know somethings up and—"

"_And nothing Haley. If this is upsetting you this much, then they need to know," _she said sternly.

Haley shook her head. The whole reason for calling Missouri in the first place was to _avoid _telling Sam and Dean; what the hell?

"_Haley, listen to me." _Missouri sighed. _"I know this might be a little hard to talk to them about but—"_

"Might be? Missouri, Dean flips out at the mention of tampons, for Gods sake!" Haley cut her off, hushing herself quickly, at the sound of footsteps.

Missouri rolled her eyes. Yeah, that sounded like Dean.

"Crap, Missouri I have to go, Dean's about to bust in the door if I don't get out soon," she said, seeing his boots pacing in front of the door.

"_Haley, I mean it baby," _she said._ "Tell them what's going on and get yourself seen by a doctor." _

Haley frowned. "Thought you said it wasn't bad?"

"_It most likely isn't, but like _you_said, you don't know your family history. Plus, it'll give you some piece of mind," _she said knowingly.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I'll um, I'll think about it," she said sincerely.

"_Good, now go on before those brother's of yours have a hernia," s_he said jokingly.

Haley chuckled. "Okay."

"_Don't worry your pretty little head so much baby, everything will be alright," _she said, assuring. _"Take care now and don't be a stranger." _

"Wait, Missouri!"

"_What is it baby?"_

"I just—thanks," she said, softly.

"_Anytime baby." _

Haley nodded and ended the call. _Crap._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam," Haley spoke softly, setting her book down on the mattress beside her.

Sam looked up from his research and smiled. "Yeah Hay?"

"Can I um, can I talk to you about something?" she asked hesitantly. Dean had gone out to interview the victim's wife half an hour ago, giving her enough time to consider her options; she figured it'd be easier to tell Sam then have him tell Dean.

Sam frowned. "Of course. What's up?" he said, leaning back on his chair, his full attention on his little sister.

Haley fidgeted nervously, worrying her bottom lip.

"Hay?" Sam frowned worriedly.

Haley glanced up at him and smirked. "It's um, it's kind of a girl thing," she said, giving him time to change his mind.

Sam smiled affectionately. "It's ok Hay."

Haley nodded. "Okay."

"What's up?"

"I um… I haven't gotten my period in three months," she blurted out quickly.

Sam swallowed hard. Not exactly what he was expecting.

"Sammy?"

"Three months?" he asked quietly.

Haley nodded. "But it's not what you think though," she said, assuming Sam was thinking the obvious. "I'm not uh… ya know." She motioned wildly with her hands.

_Oh thank God._ Sam thought to himself.

"I called Missouri, she um, she said I needed to go see a gynecologist or whatever," she offered nervously. "I was doing some research earlier and I found some thing's that weren't exactly, good, ya know?" she informed.

Sam frowned. "Things like what?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know, cancer and stuff." She fidgeted with her nails. "Missouri said that that stuff doesn't happen to younger girls or whatever but I read that it could if it runs in the family," she explained. "And since we don't…" She sighed. "We don't know our family history, who's to say its not possible?"

Sam contemplated that for a moment. They'd never actually considered their medical history before; never had to, really.

"Sammy…"

Sam looked up, noticing Haley's distressed frown. "It's ok Hay," Sam assured, taking a seat in front of her. "We'll find a doctor around town and get ya checked out," he said softly.

Haley blushed and looked away. This was so fucking awkward.

"Hey, it's ok," he said, lifting her chin up so that she was looking at him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Hay," he assured.

Haley stayed silent. That was easy for him to say, he had Dean to help him through puberty; not that she didn't have the both of them, but it was much easier for them to deal with each other than with a girl.

"Haley, you hearin' me?" Sam asked firmly.

Haley nodded. "Yeah Sammy."

Sam smiled, patting her leg affectionately. "Good."

"Sam, Dean's gonna probably freak if when I tell him…ya think maybe you could uh, tell…him?" she asked in a small voice.

Sam chuckled. "You're scared of Dean?"

"Hell yes!" Haley scoffed jokingly.

"We'll talk to him when he gets back, ok? The both of us."

Haley gaped. _Seriously?_ "Sam—"

Sam stood casually and walked back to his laptop. "Haley, you're acting like he's gonna chew your head off or something," he said, plopping down on the chair.

Haley stood up and paced the small gap between both beds. "He is!" she groaned loudly, missing the click of the door. "He's gonna flip out as soon as I say it cause of the whole pregnancy thing an—"

"What did you just say?"

Haley and Sam whipped their attention towards the front door and found Dean glaring at them fiercely.

"Dean, how long—"

Dean dropped his jacket on the bed and closed the distance between himself and Haley in seconds. "You're pregnant?" he asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Haley gaped, unable to say anything, seeing that look in Dean's eyes.

"Dean, stop man, it's not what you think," Sam intervened quickly.

"Really, so enlighten me then," he said, keeping his eyes on Haley.

Sam pulled Dean back towards him, "Sit dude."

Dean pulled away from Sam and leaned back against the wall and nodded, giving him a silent _"Speak, I'm listening."_

Sam stood beside Haley and nudged her forward. "Go ahead Hay," he said softly.

Haley swallowed nervously. This sucked. What had she done so wrong to deserve this torture, to not have a mom or at least a freaking sister?

"Hay, talk to him," Sam pushed.

"I'm not pregnant," she said firstly, wanting to get that cleared up. "But um, I haven't uh, I haven't gotten my period in three months and it's kinda freakin' me out…" she trailed off softly.

Dean frowned, looking up at Sam, questioningly.

"She was looking info up online and found stuff about cancer and whatever; she called Missouri and she suggested Haley go see a doctor," Sam explained quickly. "A gynecologist actually."

Dean looked a bit stricken. First he had to deal with the whole period deal and buying tampons and heat pads, and now gynecologists?

Haley sighed in frustration. "See, this is exactly why I didn't want to say anything to him," she muttered, heading towards the bathroom.

"Whoa, hey, wait, wait," Dean said snapping out of his thoughts. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Haley whirled around and pulled away from him. "It means I didn't want to talk to you about this!" she yelled more in frustration than anger. "Your reactions, Dean; the first mention of something like this and you freeze!" she said loudly. "Or you make stupid jokes about it and—and it's not funny," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

Dean's eyes soften. "Hay, come on kid, look at me," he said, feeling all sorts of guilty. Yeah, dealing with these specific issues made him a bit uncomfortable but he never meant for her to feel afraid of talking to him about it. He could handle it.

Haley looked up, a scowl marring her face.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Haley nodded.

"Whatever it is, you can always talk to me about it. Ya got that?" he reaffirmed. "Even if you think I can't handle it, you talk to me about it and let me deal with whatever I have to deal with," he said, nudging her playfully.

"Okay." She smiled sweetly.

"So, you wanna see this doctor?" he asked, glancing back at Sam.

"Yeah, I mean, I just wanna—"she sighed. "I wanna make sure everything's fine and stuff."

"Okay," Dean said simply. "We need to find a doctor then."

"On it," Sam said, typing a few things into his laptop.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Will you settle down Dean!" Sam muttered harshly, leaning into his older sibling. "You're acting like this appointment is for you or something."

Dean scowled, but settled his jittery legs down. He had to keep his game face on.

Haley was sitting on the small couch farthest from the door, flipping through some People magazines, waiting to be called in. Dean had decided that the hunt could wait a bit longer and had made her schedule an appointment ASAP, which had turned out to be the next day.

She was incredibly nervous, having read a few things on gynecologists before coming in. She was hoping, _praying, _that she didn't have to get one of those Pap smear things she read about, even though the articles said it wouldn't hurt. How did they know if it would hurt or not? What if…

"Haley?"

Haley snapped out of her thoughts and glanced up at the young nurse standing by the open door.

"Are you Haley?" she asked, making eye contact with her.

"Uh yeah," Haley said, setting the magazine down and standing up.

"Come on in," the nurse said, smiling sweetly.

Haley gulped and stepped forward, turning to look at both her brothers. "Are you guys uh, comin?" she asked nervously.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Were they supposed to go back there?

"They can wait out here if they want," The nurse said eyeing both men warily.

"I want them to come in with me," Haley said, giving her brothers a pleading look.

"Right, yeah," Sam said, standing up casually. He nodded towards the nurse, noticing the confused look marring her otherwise smooth features.

Dean followed close behind, nodding at the nurse.

"Right this way please," she said, showing all three to an exam room. "Haley, I need you to take your shoes off so I can get your weight and height," The nurse said, sounding colder then she'd sounded when she first called her in.

Haley nodded and toed her shoes off.

"Step this way."

Haley followed the nurse out of the room into a smaller one with a scale.

"Step up."

"They're my brothers," Haley said softly, standing still on the scale.

The nurse frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"The guys in the room; they're my brothers," she repeated. "I'm uh, I'm kind of new to all this and I don't…our mom passed away when I was little and they're all I have so…" she trailed off, looking away shyly. Why was she telling this woman her life story?

The nurse smiled, her face softening. "You're quite lucky," she said, her voice more gentle now. "Not all brothers would be willing to do this."

Haley nodded. "I know."

"I'm sorry about your mother," she said sincerely. "I lost my mother a few years back too; I know how difficult it is to be a girl in an all male house hold." She chuckled lightly. "My dad and brother weren't as nice as yours though."

Haley shrugged. "S'just us three," she said. "Dad passed away too."

The nurse frowned, looking sad. "I'm really sorry." She looked over Haley's shoulder. "126," she muttered, writing something down on the chart she was carrying. "I'm gonna measure you now."

"Thanks."

The nurse nodded and jotted her height down. "All set, let's get back to the room and get the doctor in to see you," the nurse said, walking Haley back.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dude, what the hell _is _that?" Dean asked, horrified, looking at the metal contraptions sticking out from the end of the bed.

Sam rolled his eyes. "They're stirrups, Dean. The patients put their heels on them to uh, to keep their legs um…ya know, open," Sam explained shyly.

Dean gaped. "Do I want to know why you know that?"

Sam shrugged. "I went with Jess to hers."

Dean nodded. "Oh."

"What's that?"

Sam chuckled. Dean could give a three year old a run for their money.

"It's what they use to open the vag—"

"Whoa, dude!" Dean halted him with his hand. "That word."

"What are you, twelve?" Sam huffed.

Dean smirked and was about to say something inappropriate, when the nurse and Haley walked in.

"Ok, why don't you have a seat on the bed," The nurse instructed, closing the door behind her.

Haley did as she was told.

"Alright Haley, so what brings you here?" she asked, settling in on a stool.

"I uh, I haven't gotten my period in about three months," she said blushing.

The nurse frowned. "When did you start your menstrual cycle?" she asked.

Haley thought back, mentally counting the months. "Uh, I'm not exactly sure," she said, failing to remember the exact date.

"Give me your best guess," The nurse persuaded.

"February of this year I think." She shrugged.

"Ok, good," She said writing stuff down quickly. "Have you been sexually active Haley?" she asked, catching all three Winchesters off guard.

"What?"

The nurse looked up, seeing Haley's crimson red cheeks and smiled fondly. "It's a standard question sweetie."

"Oh, um, ok."

"So have you?"

Haley could feel Sam and Dean's eyes boring into her. "No, I haven't," she sighed, embarrassed.

Sam and Dean visibly relaxed as well making the nurse smile.

"Are you feeling any pain or discomfort in the vaginal area?" she asked casually, again, catching all three off guard.

"No," Haley answered quickly, now starting to regret bringing her brothers in.

"Any discharge or odor?"

"Discharge? Uh no, no discharge or odor," Haley answered, face turned away from her brothers.

"Ok, well, Dr. Flicker is going to come be with you in a few minutes. She's going to check you out and see what she can do alright. Just hang tight," The nurse said cheery.

She walked by both brothers, throwing Sam a small wink before exiting through the door.

"God." Haley sighed, covering her face with her hands. "Shoot me," she muttered.

Sam cleared his voice.

"You ok Hay?" he asked gently.

"Peachy," She mumbled. "You guys can le—"

Haley was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Uh come in," she said, eyebrows raised in confusion. People knocked here?

A young, short woman, probably in her early thirties walked in, smiling brightly.

"Haley?" she asked. "I'm Dr. Kelly Flicker," she said, extending her right hand out to her.

"Hi."

"And you are…?" she asked, eyeing Sam and Dean.

"I'm Sam and this is Dean, we're Haley's brothers," Sam said, smiling.

Dr. Flicker shook both brothers' hands and nodded warily.

"It's ok if they're in here right? I um, this is my first time doing this and um…I didn't wanna come in alone," Haley explained quickly, seeing the look on the doctor's face.

"No, no it's not a problem. I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Weird," Haley finished for her.

"Something like that. I don't see many male siblings accompany their sister's to these types of appointments; usually it's their mothers or sisters," Dr. Flicker said.

"Our mother passed away," Dean said. "And we're not 'many' siblings," he added dryly. He hated when people made stupid assumptions about them. What? Were all other families that screwed up that being _nice _to one another made _them _weird? What the hell had this world come too?

Dr. Flicker nodded, feeling bad for her mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," she said sincerely.

Sam elbowed Dean. "It's ok Dr. Flicker. You didn't know," he said calmly.

"Ok, so Haley," she said, opening up Haley's file. "Hmmm."

The room was silent for a few minutes while Dr. Flicker read through the nurse's notes.

"Is this the first time you miss your period?" she asked, pulling a pen from her pocket.

"Yeah. I've been pretty consistent since I got it until three months ago," Haley said, speaking more confidently.

"And you say there's no pain or discomfort?" Dr. Flicker reiterated.

"No ma'am."

"Is there any history of irregular menstrual cycles, uterine or cervical cancer in your family?" she asked, standing up and making her way towards her.

"Uh we don't know," she said awkwardly.

Dr. Flicker nodded. "Lie down for me," she instructed. "I'm just going to feel your belly," she said, pushing down in specific areas.

"Ok, sit up."

Haley did so.

"I'm gonna feel your glands and check your blood pressure just to make sure everything's good," she said, warming her hands up and feeling around her neck, behind her ears, and shoulders. "Good."

Dr. Flicker reached for the blood pressure cuff and warped around Haley's arm and pumped it, slowly releasing the air.

"Blood pressure is a bit high, but I think it's due more to your anxiety of being here then anything else," she said, smiling sweetly.

"So if she's ok, what's causing her issue?" Dean asked, suddenly.

Dr. Flicker looked over at Dean. "Well, it's actually quite normal for young girls who have just started their menstrual cycles, to be abnormal. However, given the fact that she's had it for a few months and was normal until now, and the fact that there is no known family history, I'd suggest doing a Pap smear test," Dr. Flicker explained. "We don't normally do them for anyone under the age of 18 and not sexually active, however, if you want to rule anything out, it's a good option," she added.

"Could I have cancer?" Haley asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I highly doubt it sweetie, but there are a lot of risks out there now and it's always good to be informed," she said. "There is a virus out there called the human papillomavirus or HPV for short. It infects the skin and mucous membranes and could potentially cause cervical and other less common cancers, such as cancers of the vulva, and vagina, as well as genital warts," Dr. Flicker explained. "Now, I understand you are not currently sexually active and this virus is in essence, an STD, however, there is a vaccine called Gardasil, which I recommend you get."

"Why? I'm not sexually active so I won't be getting the HPV or whatever, right?"Haley asked confused.

Dr. Flicker nodded. "Right, but you won't always be abstinent, will you?" she asked, knowingly.

"Yeah she will," Dean piped in sternly.

Haley rolled her eyes making Dr. Flicker laugh.

"I hope not," Haley said seriously.

Dean and Sam fidgeted in their seats. The thought of Haley getting old enough to—to-- nuh uh…just no way.

"Well, you can think about it. Just be informed that there are about 100 strands of this virus, but the vaccine only protects against four strands, which are the cancer causing strands," she informed, directing the information to Sam and Dean.

"Thanks doc," Haley said.

Dr. Flicker nodded. "Not a problem sweetie. Now, would you prefer to have a pap test done today?" she asked, writing more notes down.

Haley glanced over at Sam and Dean, questioningly.

"It's up to you kiddo," Dean said softly. "Whatever you decide."

"Does it um, does it hurt?" she asked the Dr.

"Not so much. It's more of an uncomfortable pressure," she said honestly. "You might feel a slight burn, considering you've never been sexually active, but it's not unbearable."

Haley considered this for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, yeah. Um, what do I do?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well, I'm gonna need you to undress from the waist down and put this gown on," she said, standing and reaching into the cabinet for a floral gown. "I'll step out for a moment and come back in to explain the rest," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks."

Dean cleared his throat grabbing Haley's attention.

Haley smirked. "You guys can wait outside or whatever, I'll be fine," she said, taking pity on them. She wasn't all that thrilled about them being in the room either.

"Oh thank God," Dean sighed dramatically. "'Cause that would've been awkward."

Sam chuckled, agreeing. Even he had his limits.

"We'll be right outside the door ok Hay, just uh, yell or something if you need us," Dean said, patting her back gently.

"Ok."

Sam and Dean walked out, nodding at a group of nurses sitting at the reception desk.

"Afternoon," Dean said, giving them his Winchester smile.

He nurses giggled and blushed, hurriedly getting back to work.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey kiddo, how you doin?" Dean asked, walking into the exam room, Sam following closely.

Haley shrugged, putting her hair up in a messy ponytail, "Good. Glad _that _is over," she said, feeling a slight tinge of pain down there. It wasn't that the test _hurt_ per se, it had just been extremely uncomfortable and it left her feeling…stretched? If that made any sense.

"Doc said she'd call with the results in a few days," Sam said, helping her slide into her sweater.

"Ok, sounds good," she said, sighing.

"What's on your mind?" Dean asked, knowingly. He could knew Sam and Haley like the back of his hand…hell, better then the back of his hand.

Haley shrugged. "I think I wanna get that shot," she said. "And before you start bitchin', it's not cause I wanna start havin' sex or whatever; I just, I don't want to risk anything," she said shyly. "We already risk enough hunting evil dead things; how crazy and lame would it be to be taken out by friggin cancer cause I didn't take precautions?" she chuckled humorlessly.

Sam smiled proudly. "Good point. Did you talk to Dr. Flicker about it?"

"Yeah, only problem is, is that the vaccination is a booster. After the first one, I have to be back in two months to get the second one, and then come back six months after for the third. We don't have that kind of time," She said, glancing between her brothers.

"You can get the first one here and have the doc write you something, then in two months we stop off somewhere else for the second," Dean suggested.

"You think we can?"

"I don't see why not." Dean shrugged. "It's the same vaccines everywhere, isn't it?"

"Should be," Sam said.

"Alright, I'll ask the doc to do it then," she said, sighing with relief. It hadn't been _that _bad after all. "Thanks guys."

Dean and Sam frowned.

"What for?" they both asked simultaneously.

Haley shrugged.

"For not being like "most" siblings," she said shyly.

Dean and Sam nodded, a lump forming in their throats.

Dean cleared his first. "No problem kiddo."

"Yeah, no need for the thanks Hay," Sam added.

The doctor walked into the room with a written report and handed it to Haley.

"You're all set Haley," she said, smiling sincerely.

"Actually, I've decided to get that Gardasil shot," Haley informed.

Dr. Flicker smiled. "Great. I'll send the nurse in to do that for you if you'd like. It'll only take a few moments," she said walking out the door.

The same nurse who walked her into the exam room earlier, walked in carrying an already prepared injection and alcohol pads.

"Hi again," she greeted.

"Hey."

"Ok, I need you to pull your sweater off," she said, setting the supplies down on the counter.

Sam helped Haley pulled her right arm out of the sweater.

"Ok, this is gonna hurt a little since it's going into muscle," the nurse warned. "I don't know if Dr. Flicker went over this with you or not, but just so you're aware, the vaccine can cause headaches, nausea, a slight fever, fainting, swelling, and some redness around the injection area for some, so you'll have to lay here for a few minutes afterwards so we can monitor you," she explained kindly.

Haley nodded. "Ok."

"Alright, look away if you want to," she said, ripping open an alcohol pad and cleaning the area she was going to give the injection at.

Haley turned her head and reached out for whoever was closest.

"It's ok kiddo, I gotcha," Dean said, pulling her into him.

Haley hid her face in the crook of his neck and grasped his shirt with her free hand, small whimpering sounds passing through her lips.

"Shhh, s'ok Hay," Sam soothed, rubbing her back gently.

The nurse smiled at both brothers and swiftly and as gently as possible, administered the injection.

Haley yelped and tightened her hold on Dean's shirt when the needled went in, relaxing only after she'd felt it come out.

"All set, kiddo," Dean said, letting her rest against him until she was ready.

"You did good Haley," the nurse said, disposing of the needle and alcohol pads. "Just hang tight for a few minutes and I'll be back to check on you. If you start feeling sick, let me know," she said, walking out, leaving all three siblings alone.

Haley sighed and let her eyes close. She was unbelievably comfortable right now.

"Think she's fallin' asleep dude," she heard Dean say.

"Yeah she is," Sam responded.

"Think we should book the room for a few more days, eh Sammy?"

"I'm on it."

Haley sighed and felt the small smile tug at the corners of her lips, as she kept her face buried in the crook of her brother's neck. Who'd have thought she could feel so completely content in a doctors office? Part of her wondered if maybe this feeling was a side effect of the shot, but she knew it wasn't. She knew that this feeling of complete utter peace was something that she could only get from her family.

Haley knew that her family was messed up, and they always would be. Their chances at normal were shot. But it was moments like these, with her brothers on either side of her, comforting her, loving her unconditionally, that she never felt more normal in her entire life.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it? I was kind of nervous with this one, considering the subject matter. I wrote this fic for two reasons, 1. It was a special request and 2. I figured that since most of my readers are female and that I thankfully have a few of you, I could help get the word out about certain female situations.

I know most of you are probably well aware of things like Pap testing and what not, but I think a lot of people are under the misconception that you have to be sexually active and or 18 and older to get a pap. Not the case. Of course, one should talk to their doctor about having one done, but it could be done upon your request. When I was 17, my best friend got diagnosed with cervical cancer; she was 17 at the time as well. Thankfully it was caught in time and she was treated, but the point is, this stuff can affect _anyone_, age doesn't matter!! And it's not just cervical cancer. There is cancer of the vulva, vaginal cancer, uterine cancer, PCOS, HPV (which can cause cancer or warts), endometriosis, etc, etc. I myself went to get tested shortly after and since then, I have been diagnosed with PCOS (polycystic ovary syndrome) and I wouldn't have known had I not gone to see a gynecologist. So please, take care of yourself, stay on top of your yearly reviews and be healthy!!

I do hope I haven't overstepped any boundaries here and I hope that everyone enjoyed this one!shot! Please let me know what ya'll think and take care!! Till the next one!shot or chapter!!

Much love,

*.*.*Pixiee*.*.*


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: **

Wow, ok, so this is a new one for me. As you've already seen, this is not a new chapter, it is however a response to a few reviews I've received on this one!shot.

Firstly, I'd like to start off by thanking everyone for reading and reviewing this fic even if it was not your cup of tea. Secondly, I'd like to quickly clear up the idea that I wrote this fic to scare people, female readers in particular. This was by far NOT my intention and I apologize if I caused anyone panic/fear.

I realize now that I should've probably elaborated more on the process one goes through when seeing a gynecologists because yes, as someone did point out in a review, Haley's visit to the gyne was sped up but it was not done like that because I didn't know how a gyne appointment really goes; it was mostly due to a) time constraints and b) the person who requested this specific fic wanted it this way.

For those specific reviews to which I am responding too, let me just say that I appreciate you taking the time to read and review. I am aware that at least two of the three are regular readers, so thank you. However, I would appreciate if next time you leave me a 3 paragraph review on why you don't like my fic, you sign in so that I can respond to you personally rather then publicly, like this. I appreciate your honesty because I think all writers need to be told when something doesn't work right about their fics, but please do not tell me to "bin" or get rid of my fic because as much as you did not like it, I worked hard on it! I am not a perfect writer and compared to many, MANY other writers on this site I am an amateur. I am still learning and every fic I write is a chance to get better.

Also, I did state that I have been diagnosed with PCOS so I am very aware of what tests need to be done in order to rule out that as well as other potential problems in that area, so I would appreciate if people did not assume that I have not done my research in the matter just because I did not elaborate in this fic. As for the **A/N **I left at the bottom regarding the types of cancers; **that was not intended to scare anyone! **Yes, cancer is not as common as PCOS or HPV but it exists and unfortunately not many people know half of them do!

So, that said, I would like to apologize to anyone out there who might've read this fic and gotten freaked out or peeved about the inaccuracy of it. I'd also like to thank those of you who have stuck by me even through my bad fics! You're support is much appreciated; it fuels my muse like no other!! Love you all!!!

Ok, this is all, I have spoken my peace :o). I hope no one is offended by this rant, as that was not my intention either; I simply wanted to "defend" myself, if that makes any sense. (Shrugs)

Kindly,

Pixiee


End file.
